


The interview with the Cinnamon Rolls

by milodrums



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milodrums/pseuds/milodrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short interview with the cinnamon rolls. Very very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The interview with the Cinnamon Rolls

The trio were interviewed separately and here were their answers regarding each other.

 

 

 **Interviewer:** “Do you love him?”

 **Solo:** "Pfttt love? Love is for children. Money on the other hand…"

 

 **Illya:** "Solo is a good man. A good partner and someone that I can trust with my life."

 **Interviewer:** "But do you love him?"

 **Illya:** (He nods)

 

 **Gaby:** (She laughs) "I love my dumb boyfriends."

 

 **Interviewer:** “Do you love her?”

 **Solo:**  "God, I do. She’s so charming and adorable and whenever she sasses Peril, man I would like to eat her out."

 **Illya:** "I love her, I want to be her husband."

 **Gaby:**  "I definitely love myself!"

 

 **Interviewer:** “Do you have sex with them?”

 **Solo:**  "Always!" (He winks)

 **Illya:**  "Not really. Why are you asking this?"

 **Gaby:**  "That’s not a professional question to ask!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thanks for reading! It's a super short af fic but it was stuck in my head for 2 days and I HAD TO SHARE IT. Anyways, I watched the movie yesterday and lovvveee it fufufu but I realized there's not much romace!illya and aropan!Solo fics :( I already wrote a few fics on tumblr but they're trashy. 
> 
> I'm sorry if I don't have their character down yet! But I hope you like it :)


End file.
